How Sweet
by Destroya Black
Summary: Ver Lúcifer em todos os cantos, ter alucinações que o perseguiam o tempo todo, era uma coisa. Mas gostar delas, era completamente diferente. SLASH. NC-17.


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, os personagens e etc, não me pertence, embora eu deseje muito que fosse o contrário!

**Shipper:** Sam/Lucifer.

**Aviso:** SLASH e NC-17. E, bem, vale sempre a pena avisar que se você não gosta, não é obrigado a ler e pode procurar outra fic.

**Resumo:** Ver Lúcifer em todos os cantos, ter alucinações que o perseguiam o tempo todo, era uma coisa. Mas gostar delas, era completamente diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>How <strong>**Sweet**

Talvez ele estivesse louco. Talvez estivesse _definitivamente_ enlouquecendo.

Ver Lucifer em todos os cantos, ter alucinações que o perseguiam o tempo todo, era uma coisa. Mas _gostar_ delas, era completamente diferente.

Sim, porque ele _gostava_. Gostava quando o outro fazia comentários irônicos, suas falas cheias de um sarcasmo único. Quando ele interrompia suas conversas, seus momentos, reflexões, todas as atividades que desejava fazer, por mero _prazer_, prazer esse, que, talvez, fizesse Sam se sentir importante e até privilegiado.

Havia se encontrado – com surpresa – rindo sozinho. Rindo sozinho das coisas que o _Diabo_ falara. Se divertindo. Qual era seu problema, afinal? Quem _conseguiria_ rir com uma pessoa daquelas em seu ombro? Seu particular _diabinho_ sem nenhum anjo para dar equilíbrio.

Mais surpreendentes que as risadas, foram as conversas. Sim, _conversas_. Com uma pitada ou duas de sarcasmo, mas a maioria com um tom incrivelmente sério e ameno. Um tom inocente e assuntos completamente aleatórios.

_Por Deus, ele estava ficando amigo do Diabo!_

Bem, isso não importava muito. Ele já havia estado na jaula do próprio, o ambiente _dele_. Sua casa, de alguma maneira, e casa de Sam, também. Afinal, Lucifer poderia tentar enganá-lo, mas sua cela, a qual compartilhava com seu irmão mais novo, era a casa para qual ia em todos fins de dia.

A jaula, _sua_ casa.

Sua casa, pois, de alguma forma, um pedaço dele se encontrava lá, um pedaço irrecuperável, um pedaço dele que sempre seria a _puta_ de Luce, um pedaço que nunca voltaria para si, mas não iria fazer falta, de alguma forma, aquela pequena parte de si era o elo que o uniria com seu mais novo amigo.

_Eles estavam se tornando amigos íntimos._

O beijo.

Acontecera de forma leve, tão despreocupada e de pouca tensão quanto respirar. O mais velho fizera um bico, o desafiando. Sam rira, e não deixaria o outro sair ileso e vitorioso. Um sorriso sarcástico que aprendera com o parceiro. _Uma selada de lábios._

_ Uma selada de lábios boa._

Mãos. Percorrendo seu corpo. Suas mãos percorrendo outro corpo. Mãos violentas, ávidas. Puxando seu cabelo, as suas puxando os curtos fios loiros. Os corpos. Se pressionando. Uma pressão de algum modo atmosférica, tão real e tão impossível.

No final, ele ficara semanas sem falar com Luce. Mas o novo amigo não estava sendo _tão_ compreensivo. Agora, adquirira a irritante mania de, ao invés de só observar Sam deitado e dormindo, compartilhava aquela ação. Não fora somente uma vez que o moreno acordara com a respiração do outro em seu pescoço, quente e regular. Um dos braços em volta de sua cintura.

_Não seria tão irritante se ele não gostasse disso._

Sam gostava, e escondia aquilo muito bem de si mesmo, talvez _não _tão bem, mas conseguia convencer-se de que era passageiro. Se preocupava tanto em esconder seus sentimentos e mentir para si próprio que para os outros – incluindo Lúcifer e seu irmão mais velho, Dean – era mais do que obvio que alguma coisa estava errada.

Lucifer sabia bem o motivo mais do que claro para a irritação de seu companheiro. _Desejo_. Ora, Nick não era de se jogar fora. E sua aura cheia de pecado e sombras era um tanto quanto atraente e proibida para o outro, o que resultava em luxúria, a qual ele conhecia e possuía.

Ver o mais alto dormir era algo inexplicavelmente encantador. Vê-lo se debater e virando-se de um lado para o outro, a alma e a mente, duas entidades separadas, atormentadas por pesadelos e sonhos, com _ele_.

No fundo, Luce gostava. Do controle. Do espaço ocupado na mente do outro. Da tortura. Dor e vício que provocava. Masoquismo era a chave do relacionamento dos dois.

_Sammy_.

Fora o que ouvira nos lábios do loiro, tão pertos dos seus. Em uma manhã. Seu nome sendo acariciado. Saindo tão ironicamente, carregado de desprezo e algo mais indescritível.

Teria que se levantar, mas alguma força o impedia, talvez a mesma que provocava alucinações. Sam não conseguia, e um tempo depois também não queria. Autocontrole nunca é um forte para ex-viciados ou qualquer coisa que ele fora há três anos.

Lucifer lambeu os lábios, bem desenhados e marcantes, com um brilho de saliva tão tentador. Ele se inclinou. Havia algo ali que o impulsionava, algo que o fizera encostar seus lábios finos na boca do outro.

Línguas. Desenfreadas. Sem pudores. Violentas. Amargas e doces. Contraditórias. Raiva, desejo, luxúria.

Como um furacão impossível de conter.

_Foi brusco o suficiente quando ele se soltou_.

Levantou, outro dia. Normal. Dean, Bobby e caçadas. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, _nunca_.

Mentir para si mesmo era o que o Winchester mais novo sabia fazer de melhor. Mentiras sem limites para esconder a relutante verdade. Verdade a qual ele era tão escravo.

Suas verdades que eram mentiras. Mentiras que acabam, são desvendadas.

_Noite, sussurros, calor_.

Fora ele que sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede, as molas do colchão rangendo. Mas também fora ele que arrancara a própria camiseta. E a camiseta de Luce, os lábios afobados em provar tudo aquilo. Todo aquele gosto.

Roupas não eram limite. Não havia limites.

A primeira estocada fora forte o suficiente para Sam se retorcer de dor. Mas o outro não era gentil, nunca fora. Não iria diminuir o ritmo próprio para uma frescura do Winchester. Então ele se adaptou, a cada estocada. Forte. Impactante. Única.

Marcas iriam ficar no seu corpo, de unhas, de dentes, de chupões. Mas o corpo ilusório do outro também não iria sair intacto. Foram os dentes do moreno, que firmaram-se sobre a carne, fundos, descontando a dor e o prazer que sentia. Como sempre, _masoquismo_.

Suas pernas amoleceram em volta da cintura do outro, cansadas, o corpo em um êxtase, como milhares fogos de artifício da cabeça aos pés, gemeu, entre um beijo afobado.

_Luce_.

O próprio ainda continuara, sob a melodia que saía em forma de gemidos de seu nome na voz do outro, que já havia chegado ao ápice. Não demorara para atingir o seu. Sua boca procurou a cansada de Sam.

Correspondeu, sentindo-o sobre si. Estava cansado. Teriam tempo para mais algumas vezes, depois de toda aquela luxúria provada, uma segunda dose seria uma recompensa.

O corpo de Lucifer caiu sobre o seu. Encharcado de suor. O peito contra suas costas nuas. Logo após sentiu somente ar, espaço vazio. Como se Luce tivesse ido embora. Virou-se, enrolado nos lençóis.

Não haveria uma segunda dose. Apalpou os lençóis, como...

Dean bem que dissera, ele precisava de algo real para se prender. Para escapar da fantasia.

Aquilo fora real o suficiente.

_Tão real que acabara._

* * *

><p><em><em>**N/A: **Bem, essa é minha primeira Sam/Lucifer, se houver algum erro, a culpa é totalmente minha. Ainda estou a procura de uma beta.

Tive a ideia dessa fic assistindo os dois primeiros episódios da sétima temporada, e eu, como uma boa viciada em slash, tive que admitir para mim mesma que não escrever uma fanfic nesse sentido sobre eles seria um crime.

Espero que tenha ficado boa... Eu gostaria muito de uns reviews, porque sou movida por eles!

Até a próxima fic!


End file.
